


Distant

by RisenArchangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Regret, Sad, Self-Harm, Soft Master (Doctor Who), Suicide Attempt, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenArchangel/pseuds/RisenArchangel
Summary: The master starts to regret his crimes. That's it that's the fic. Some soft doctor, fluff angst and cuddles enduresCW for self harm and suicide attempt in the first chapter
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Ruins and regret

Regret. It wasnt a word the master ever found himself saying or thinking about. He never felt guilty about his crimes before, so why did he now?

The master of course knew the answer to this question, he didnt lose everything before. Before, he had Gallierfray his home, Theta his best friend and his family, now all he had was his Tradis and the drums. 

He could travel anywhere through time and space but have no one to share it with. Last time he lost everything he could blame someone, like the timelords bringing him to the untempered schism at the age of 8 only to get the sound of the war drums permanently embed into his head but this time he didnt have anyone to blame or shout at and hurt. He only had himself, his broken failed self.

When somethings failed or broken the best thing to do is get rid of it, no one need the master in this universe they might have needed Koschie Oakdown but that boy was long dead by now. So where better to end his existence than where it started, in the ruins of Gallierfray. 

The Master leaned against the control pad of his Tradis as he let's out a shakey, pained sigh, deciding on who will take his tradis went hes gone. He wasnt letting her rot with him on Gallierfray so it narrowed down his options to just one person. The doctor. 

He started to write a message, making sure that it wasnt too suspicious so she wouldnt come and try to stop him

The message went like this "Hi doctor, I need you to collect my Tradis on Gallierfray, dont ask why just do it" he approved before sending it and walking outside of his tardis to view his most recent destruction. Gallierfray.

The twin suns still burning high in the sky, the red fields of grass now all burnt down to ashes and smoke, the once great structures merely just rumble on the ground. Regret, guilt and shame hit the masters stone heart like a train, the drumming got louder as his vision went blurry. He let his rage take over him again. 

A broken pillar was the first time he noticed when he regained control over himself again then it was unbearable pain he caused himself. His arms were covered in deep cuts and his knuckles were red and broken from hitting something far harder than himself. 

His injuries were enough to hurt him for a while but not good enough to do the job he wanted to get done. He stood up and hit his head repeatedly off the pillar he was leaning against. He breathed in heavily as his vision started to blur, he collapsed against the pillar once again for the last time.

There was a distant sound. 

Then a distant blue box on the horizon. 

Then a distant figure shouting words he couldnt hear.

Everything had become distant for the master so what different did it make. He prayed that he'd die before the figure reached him

The last thing he saw was a very distressed doctor infront of him

"Oh koschei, what have you done"


	2. Red flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and heartbroken master endures.
> 
> CW for injuries and blood

The message was the first red flag for the doctor, she knew something was wrong when she read the flashing words on the screen of her tardis

"Hi doctor, I need you to collect my Tradis on Gallifray, dont ask why just do it"

Firstly, the master was never that polite to greet her with just 'hi' and secondly, he would never give up his tardis, especially not to her anyway.

Tracking the message was easy work especially with the help of her tardis. The doctors eyes widened in shock when she located where on Gallifray he was exactly. He was at Theta childhood home

The doctor grabbed her coat and pocketed her sonic screwdriver just incase this was another one of his traps.

The tradis jumped into motion as it started their bumpy journey to gallifrey, The doctor grabbed onto one of the handles to keep her steady until their landing.

The doctors hand rested on the handle of the door, ready to find Koschei before something stopped her, could she really trust him this time? After all those killings and betrayals it was obvious that he wasnt Koshcei Oakdown anymore, he wasnt her best friend anymore. He was her best enemy

Her hand left the handle of the tardis as she walked back over to the control console and they left her home planet of Gallifray along with the memorys of Koschei Oakdown  
\---‐------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The masters vision started to focus on the blurry figure running towards him. The first thing he noticed was the blonde hair. It was his doctor, his best friend coming to save him again. He felt hands cupping his cheeks and lifting his bloodied head up to look her in the eye

The master leaned into the comforting touch of his old friend as a small smile tugged at his lips, not a condescending smile he'd usually wear, this one was a genuine smile. He reached out his bloodied hand to touch the doctors cheek but before he could raise a finger the doctor disappeared and his eyes shot open

He was still on Gallifray, his flesh as ruined as the buildings around him, the doctor was gone and the only thing that could comfort him was knowing that it was all going to be over soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first doctor who Fic so please tell me what you think about it and if you want me to continue this story


End file.
